


thrill from a chase

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Chases, F/M, Fluff, but he's cute all the same, nate doesn't do well under pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: Nate and Detective go on patrol. Nate panics. Nate is still a prince.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	thrill from a chase

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close.

Before exhaustion completely set in, sinking her eyelids closed, Surina snapped her eyes wide open and shook her head, forcing herself alert. The day had already been exceptionally busy between interviewing neighboring property owners involved in a difficult dispute and a too-long debriefing via video conference with Unit Bravo she barely paid attention to - the meeting ending with a reminder that she was on schedule for a patrol shift that night. And there, on that balmy, calm night, just before the clock tower struck midnight, Surina never thought she could actually fall asleep while walking, especially holding a paper cup of hot coffee in one hand and anchoring herself to Nate with the other, fingers curling around the hem of his jacket.

Though Wayhaven had returned to its quiet and comfortable atmosphere after the ink dried on the latest supernatural treaty, Captain Sung, at the dual persuasion of Agent Batra and Mayor Friedman, signed a temporary order to re-implement routine patrols through the town. 

Surina never did mind patrol; they were a highlight of her officer duties with Tina. And now, through either luck or negotiation, her bi-weekly patrol partner was Nate. 

Nate, who she was quite fond of, enough so that he featured prominently on her mind and in her heart. Nate, who usually paced with such a relaxed gait, keeping lookout of the sights and sounds surrounding them while engaged with conversation or relaying a favorite tale. Nate, who tonight, since her break for caffeine, instead returned quick, terse replies. Distracted, shoulders hunched with his hands shoved into his pockets. 

“Can we stop?” Her question cut through the silence, capturing his attention. The crease in his brow eased with concern. Surina bent a leg, rolling her eyes towards the pointed, high heel behind her. Not only was she unable to afford rest in between shifts, she lacked enough time to switch footwear. “My feet are getting sore. Should have opted for more sensible shoes this morning.” 

“You look lovely in them,” with an evaluation of their immediate space, Nate crouched in front of the detective. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he took her now free hand to rest on his shoulder. “But perhaps next time, I will bring a pair that will be kinder to you.” He jerked his head from one side, then the other before returning his attention to her. “May I?” Surina nodded, turning her own attention to the same directions, sensing nothing. Well, nothing except his firm touch, hands sliding down her calf to remove her shoe, cradling her foot, fingers kneading the sore sole. 

“Nate …” his name came out in a shuddering breath, accompanied with a satisfactory sigh as his thumb and forefinger worked exactly how she needed them. A low, barely audible moan followed and when she shut her eyes, sleep was imminent again. 

Until Nate, tone uncharacteristically stern, brought her out of the lulled state, “Suri!” Without additional warning, he stood to full height and tore the cup out of her hand, tossing out the coffee onto the sidewalk. “Run, Suri!” 

It felt like just seconds, Nate taking a hold of Surina, dragging her as he sprinted several blocks. From the sheer speed of their movement, the wind pricked her eyes, tears forming in the corners. Through the blur of motion, she could not decipher where exactly they were heading, her much shorter legs working harder than ever to keep up with his combination of supernatural speed and long strides. 

With one final yank, Nate pulled her into an alley; situated between the laundromat and the combination drug and shop, noted by the mingled scents of clean linen and cherry syrup. Reaching respite, his back slammed into a brick wall, hugging her in, shielding Surina with his jacket lapel, “Nate!” Her voice was harsh, sharp. “What on earth was that?” Head turned with focus on the sidewalk, he didn’t answer. “Nate, was something out there?” He pressed a finger to his lips before pointing towards the street. 

A set of what looked like humans passed by, screeching a high pitched sound, fin-like apparatus covering where their ears would be. “They should slow to a crawl,” Nate stated, tone returning to the soothing cadence Surina was used to. “If you wouldn’t mind alerting the Agency, they can take them to the infirmary.” 

Understanding the urgency of the matter, Surina pulled her phone from her bag, making the call. As she spoke, her cheek rested against his torso, moving with the rhythm of his breath, regulating to the usual speed of rise and fall. When she gave their location, she felt his grip at her waist, inching towards her back, pressing her closer to him. When Surina said her ‘thank you’, she inhaled, taking in the comforting, earthy, expensive smell of Nate. 

Tilting her head up, resting her chin against him, she caught and returned his smile in the dim light. Surina was indeed much closer to Nate than she had been before. Even closer when he had caught her, caressed her during combat training. Or when she did something similar on the sofa in his library. Or when she laid her head on his shoulder, sitting side by side on the ferris wheel, not yet ready to further their relationship. 

“Do you want to tell me what that was about, Nate?” 

Shrugging, the grin on his face turned sheepish, boyish even. “I’d feared that the klimstids had embarked into Wayhaven. Though peaceful, some may turn feral, which I had caught a quarter of a mile past the convenience store.” One arm squeezed her impossibly closer while the other lifted to hold her chin. “They’re quick, too quick to lead you to safety if they attacked. I did what I had to.” 

Her tongue glided across her lower lip, involuntarily, lost in his eyes and the tranquility of his tone. “Distracted them with my coffee and pulled me to safety.” 

“Fortunately, in this state, they lack stamina and will collapse into a comatose-like state after quick bursts of energy. Which is precisely what occurred.” There was an uptick in the beating of his heart, pounding in his abdomen against her chest. His long fingers slid across her cheek, wrapping the tendrils of hair which fell out of her already loose bun. “Please forgive me for not being forthcoming sooner … I could not bear to lose you.” 

The air between them thickened, Surina leaning into him, realizing her palms flattened on his chest, moving towards his collarbone. Save for the supernaturals likely in a heap next on the sidewalk, there was no better time to wrap herself around him, like he had her. With her attempt to stand taller, a cracking sound shot out, breaking her out of an increasingly heady state. Luckily his quick thinking saved her from stumbling. 

It was then Surina noticed that the heel of one pump had fractured while the other was completely missing. The adrenaline of the chase blending with the rush of oxytocin from Nate’s touch distracted from any pain in her feet. They would hurt in the morning and she would deal with them in the morning. “Looks as though I lost my footwear.” 

Nate chuckled, bowing his head. “I now owe you two pairs of shoes, Suri. And an appointment with a masseuse. And an apology, I am very sorry.” 

“I think you can make it up to me.” Surina kicked off her broken shoe, lifting herself onto her toes, reaching her arms to hold his shoulders. Her mouth stretched into a large smile. “You’ve already saved me tonight so, Agent Sewell, can you carry me?”

“Certainly, Detective Batra.” Intentionally slowing his movement, Nate bent to hook an arm under her legs and arm, raising and cradling her into him. Surina held on, upper limbs secured around his neck. That expensive scent was stronger, drawing her to him, closer and closer stopping just as her lips brushed against his. “Suri …” he mumbled into her lips. “As much as I want to continue this, we must deal with the Agency paramedics first.”

Surina pulled back, giving Nate a wink, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Let’s deal with them. Then take me home where there will be more of that.”


End file.
